Aurora/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Aurora in television and motion picture productions. Films ''Sleeping Beauty Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Maleficent's image of Aurora dead Sleepingthrone.jpg|Aurora and her parents at her christening Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-964.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1969.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1307.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1333.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2038.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg I Wonder SB.png Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg SB01.jpg|Aurora walking on a log sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3045.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3075.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg We've Met Before.jpg 14dvd600.jpg|Aurora meets Phillip 34f_472a3e1d1d.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg Love in the Air.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2801.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2813.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.jpg Once Upon a Dream.png sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4269.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4285.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4313.jpg|"Everything's so wonderful!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat going to the castle with the fairies sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5501.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg Princess-Aurora-sleeping-beauty-1003792 550 374.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5782.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5814.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5837.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5843.jpg sleepingbeauty8.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5004.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5170.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6254.jpg Disney-82.jpg Aurorabedroom.jpg Sleepingkiss.jpg Awakening.jpg|Aurora awakens sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg sleepingbeauty_1059.jpg|Aurora reunites with her parents after 16 years sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8530.jpg auroraandphilipdancing.jpg|Aurora and Phillip Dancing sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8645.jpg Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4909493-720-480.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip dancing Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7526.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip kissing Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg|"Hello." Enchantedtales 028.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg|Aurora and the good fairies aurorainhernightgown.jpg 3UIxL7AvcWndB4xedGUx52l2Ynt.jpg Kttk4.png Kttk1.png Kttk10.png Kttk3.png disney-princess_56816_2.jpg Kttk2.png AuroraSignature.jpg|Aurora's signature Kttk5.png Kttk6.png Kttk9.png KttkmagiccowsBAMFS.png Kttkmagiccowsareawesome.png Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2451.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg Any Gift To Him is One I'm To Give.png|Aurora in the woods from the cut version of her Enchanted Tales story Aurora2.png|Until The Big Surprise Aurora3.png|Just to see the look in his eye's Aurora4.png|When You Love someone really love someone Aurora5.png|There's nothing that you wouldn't do Aurora6.png|Like I love someone Aurora7.png|Oh, how it satisfies Aurora8.png|Just to see... Aurora9.png|the look! Aurora10.png|In his eye's. enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg Enchanted-tales-screenshots-234.png Aurora & Philip.jpg Aurora in Enchanted Tales.jpg|Aurora as she appears in Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales In the Stars.jpg Time to say Goodbye.jpg Aurora & Phillip (1).jpg Prince, Princess & Horse.jpg Aurora-blows-out-candle.png|Aurora blows out candle Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2895.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg 497300_1279743212883_full.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-460.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-478.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg ''Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-16.png|A baby Aurora cursed by Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-339.png Maleficent Screenshots 4.png|Aurora as a little girl Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-2.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-4.png|Aurora hugs Maleficent Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-5.png Aurora happy to see Diaval.jpg maleficient_ellefanning_00291.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-280.png Aurora in the woods.png Maleficent-(2014)-248.png Aurora Elle.jpeg|Aurora with a fairy. Aurora-in-Maleficent.png Maleficent-(2014)-320.png|"Pretty bird." Maleficent-(2014)-326.png Maleficent-(2014)-1016.png Maleficent-(2014)-266.png Maleficent-(2014)-243.png Maleficent-(2014)-31.png Maleficent-(2014)-249.png Maleficent-(2014)-361.png Maleficent3AuroraThereIsAnEvilInThisWorldAndICannotKeepYouFromIt.png Maleficent-(2014)-198.png Maleficent-(2014)-110.png Maleficent (2).png|Maleficent talking with Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-360.png Maleficent-(2014)-1017.png Maleficent-(2014)-1002.png|Aurora meets Phillip Maleficent-(2014)-76.png|"Are you Maleficent?" Maleficent-(2014)-122.png Maleficent-(2014)-282.png Maleficent-(2014)-271.png MaleficentStill2.jpg|Aurora and the spinning wheel. Maleficent-(2014)-269.png maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-8224.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-72.png|Aurora falls into her deep slumber Maleficent-(2014)-1019.png phillip and aurora in maleficent.PNG|Aurora and Phillip Maleficent-(2014)-1018.png Maleficent-(2014)-89.png Maleficent-kisses-Aurora.png|Sleeping Aurora receives a kiss on the forehead from Maleficent True-Love's-Kiss-2.png|"Hello Godmother." True-Love's-Kiss-3.png Maleficent-(2014)-78.png Queen-Aurora-2.png Maleficent-(2014)-372.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-368.png|Queen Aurora Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Aurora in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 65.jpg|"Cursed?" Ralph Breaks The Internet 68.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 70.jpg RBTI Japanese Trailer 7.jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6839.jpg RBTI - The Princesses spot Ralph.jpg|"A big strong man in need of rescuing!" Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney 2018 A Big Strong Man in Need of Rescuing Rapunzel Aurora.png RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses.jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (3).jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (4).jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-10989.jpg ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil Maleficent Mistress of Evil (8).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (11).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (17).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (24).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (31).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (41).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (47).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (49).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (52).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (62).png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Aurora Running.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Aurora, Maleficent and Diaval.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil - Family Meeting.png Television House of Mouse Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Aurorahom.png 22.PNG Prince philips house of mouse.jpg Houseofmousearacuans_(3).png Aurora and Phillip annoyed with Donald.PNG|Aurora with Phillip annoyed with Donald (House of Genius) Sofia the First Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg|Aurora in ''Sofia the First Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png|"Oh, Sofia, It's not my help you need." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"Oh, Sofia..." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png|"...I Could always count on my animal friends..." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png|"...to help me through tough times..." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png|"...and so can you." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png|"Mm-hmm." Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (3).jpg ''Once Upon a Time S04e15_443.jpg|Aurora brushing her hair S04e15_447.jpg|Aurora shocked to see Maleficent S04e15_454.jpg|Aurora taunting Maleficent S04e15_459.jpg|Aurora begins her slumber 1000px-201foundaurora.png|Aerial view of Aurora sleeping Aurora-phillip-kiss.png|Aurora is given True Love's Kiss 201WhereIsEveryone.png|Aurora woken up by Prince Phillip 201AGirl.png|Aurora meeting Mulan 1000px-201auroraandphillip1.png|Aurora and Phillip after the Wraith attack 1000px-201aurorastanding.png|Aurora in her shawl 1000px-201whereisphillip.png|Aurora confronting Mulan at the campsite 201YoureWrong.png|Aurora and Mulan hearing the Wraith's shriek 201NoPhillip.png|Aurora begging Phillip not to sacrifice himself 201HerPrince.png|Aurora weeping over Phillip's body 201Medallion7.png|Mulan giving Aurora a medallion 1000px-Nightmare-Netherworld-5-Child-of-the-Moon-2x07.jpg|Aurora in the Netherworld 207NightmareRecount.png|Aurora telling Mary Margaret about her nightmare Aurora1.png|Aurora concerned Aur.png|Aurora finds Rumplestiltskin's note 1000px-Tumblr_megk4gFkAj1qkbzvgo4_1280.jpg|Mulan returns Aurora's heart 201Aurora1.png Aurora Sleeping.jpg Cb20130901200325.png Aurora-Mulan-and-Phillip-find-Neal-2x22-And-Straight-on-til-Morning.jpg 312Responsibilities.png 312NotAStorm.png 312GetToSafetyNow.png 312TakeItOutOnOurChild.png Aurora and Phillip Jr. 2.png|Aurora with her son, Phillip Jr. Aurora and Phillip Jr. 1.png|"What's a CD?" Miscellaneous Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg|Princess Aurora in ''Oliver & Company Princesses at Disney Water Parks.png|Aurora in a Disney Water Park commercial Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Princesses takes wefie-2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-3.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-4.jpg Donald Duck with Disney Princesses.png|Aurora with Snow White, Cinderella and Donald Duck Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries